howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock Break-Ups and Make-Ups
How to Rock Break-Ups and Make-Ups is a novel by Meg Haston. It is the sequel to How to Rock Braces and Glasses. It was released on September 28, 2012. Plot In this hilarious sequel to How to Rock Braces and Glasses, Kacey Simon looks like her old self again, but she's trying not to revert to her former mean-girl ways. That is, until her new crush Zander's ex-girlfriend and former lead singer, Stevie, arrives in town. Stevie's killer style is rivaled only by her impressive vocals, and she's an instant star at Marquette Middle School. Boys want to date her, girls want to be her, and Kacey wants to boot her butt out of Chicago, ASAP. But will taking the new Queen Bee down a notch put Kacey back on top? Or will it cost her everything and everyone she cares about? The plot of the book kicks off when Kacey attends a Gravity rehearsal and is introduced to Zander's ex-girlfriend Stevie Andrews, who is in town temporarily while her father seeks a teaching position at the University of Chicago. Kacey and Stevie instantly suffer a personality clash, as Kacey fears that Stevie will steal her band, her friends, and worst of all, Zander. She and her friends immediately begin scheming to get rid of Stevie. They start by pulling a prank at the school field trip to the Shedd Aquarium, which they arrange to be blamed on Stevie. Rather than being banned from the school as they'd hoped, Stevie is simply given community service. While they're planning a new way to get rid of her, things take an unexpected twist: Stevie's father is dating Kacey's mother, something that makes both girls severly uncomfortable. Horrified at the prospect of becoming sisters, the two girls team up to try and find a way to break their parents up. After several failed attempts, they come up with a foolproof plan to sabotage their parents' date. Kacey arranges for a local rockstar to come play a song at the school dance by telling him that her friend Paige Green is dying of a disease and that she's his biggest fan. In exchange for his appearance, she offers him an interview with her mother, who works at a local news station. Stevie steals her father's phone battery so that he won't get the call when Kacey's mom tries to inform him that she needs to cancel. The plan works and the two girls successfully ruin their parents' date, but everything goes downhill after that. Zander finds out that Kacey arranged the Levi Stone appearance, upstaging their performance. Furious, he tells her not to speak to him again. Following that, Paige sees the news broadcast featuring Levi Stone's interview, which exposes that Kacey lied about her having a dangerous infection to book Stone. She angrily declares their friendship over. Feeling guilty over what she did, Kacey works furiously to make things right. She gets her friends to help set up her mom and Stevie's dad on another date, resolving that even if Zander and Paige never talk to her again, at least she can get this one thing right. Meanwhile, at her school, the results of the class president election that Paige has been waiting for are finally announced and she wins, having unintentionally gained voter sympathy through Kacey's prank. During her acceptance speech, she thanks Kacey for the win and says she's forgiven. The second date between Kacey's mom and Stevie's dad goes well and Kacey patches things up with Zander. She, Zander, and Stevie talk privately and Kacey confesses to setting up Stevie at the aquarium. The two girls reach a tentative peace with each other and the book ends on a happy note. Characters #Kacey Simon #Nelson Lund #Kevin Cho #Zander Jarvis #Molly Knight #Stevie Andrews #Ella Simon #Paige Greene #Liv Parillo (Living Willow Parillo) or as Molly thinks Oliva #Nessa (Vanessa) Category:Books